complicated
by sei1220
Summary: Biarkan hujan menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka. Dengan segelas coklat hangat yang menyapu bibirnya. Biarkan sakura menyimpan rahasia mereka. Yang diam-diam mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Biarkan waktu setia membelenggu mereka sampai mereka menemukan jalan keluar.. Akashi x Reader (named Akira) warn; new author,typos,advice needed,possibly OOC multichap RnR please senpaiiii!
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Desclimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Happy Reading

Akashi Seijuuro.

Pertama kali Akira bertatap muka dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu ketika hujan. Hujan deras sekali. Memerangkapnya yang dengan ceroboh lupa membawa payung di halte bus dekat sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu tengah berlari menembus derasnya hujan, ke arahnya. Oh, ke arah halte maksudnya. Sekujur tubuh Akashi basah dan rambut crimsonnya lepek membingkai wajah pucatnya. Bibirnya bergetar dan rahangnya bergemeletuk kedinginan.

Akira memandangi pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Kaya. Cerdas. Tampan. Keren. Sempurna mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pemuda bermahkota crimson itu. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

"Sial!" runtuk pemuda itu dan Akira terkejut karenanya.

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya secara kasar tak jauh dari Akira. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk tasnya mencari sesuatu.

Ponsel.

Itu benda yang dicarinya.

Akira menilik dari ekor matanya. Sedikit penasaran tentang pemuda yang menjadi buah bibir gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Berusaha mengeringkannya. Ia menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang. Mungkin jika saat itu mereka sedang berada di area sekolah, pekikan-pekikan nyaring akan terdengar dari bibir gadis di sekitar mereka.

Akira menggeleng membayangkannya.

Akashi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil mengutuk kesal. Pandangannya seperti singa yang siap menerkam siapapun yang membangunkan tidur siangnya. Sangat kesal dan marah. Lontaran kata-kata tak bermartabat meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

Sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya kah? Pikir Akira asal.

JEDEEEEER!

Kilasan cahaya perak dan bunyi guntur menggema di angkasa. Jantung Akira hampir copot karenanya, sehingga ia memekik tertahan. Tangannya mencengkram erat bagian depan blazer seragamnya seakan itu akan menenagkan jantungnya yang menggila.

Ketika ia menoleh, kedua matanya menangkap kedua bola mata Akashi Seijuuro yang menatapnya terkejut-walau tidak begitu terlihat. Seakan baru menyadari kehadirannya, Akashi berkata:

"Sudah berapa lama kau disana?"

"Doumo," sapa Akira sopan. "Aku sudah disini sebelum kau datang,"

Saat menatap wajah porselen Akashi Seijuuro, Akira menyadari sesuatu. Bibir pemuda yang ditatapnya itu pucat tidak berwarna. Nyaris biru. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerpa mereka di bawah halte terbuka itu. Akashi memeluk tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya melawan dingin.

Rasa iba menyekat nafas Akira saat itu juga. Ia kedinginan tentu saja, namun bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Akashi yang sekujur tubuhnya basah.

Kemudian ia teringat coklat panas yang ia bawa sebagai bekal tadi pagi.

Mungkin masih hangat, pikirnya.

Segera saja dikeluarkannya termos dari ransel dan menggosok sisi-sisi termos itu dengan tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan sebisanya dari kedua telapak tangannya.

Akira menempelkan termos hangat itu ke pipi Akashi. Mungkin lancang mengingat siapa Akashi Seijuuro itu, namun siapa peduli di saat-saat seperti ini? Akashi melirik gadis di sampingnya. Tatapannya dingin. Melebihi dinginnya udara saat itu.

"Minumlah, masih hangat," tawar Akira. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Akashi menepis tangan Akira. "Kau pikir ak-"

"Kau terlihat membutuhkannya," potong Akira cepat.

Akira menjejalkan termos itu dalam genggaman Akashi. Segera saja ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain, sementara ekor matanya melihat Akashi yang hati-hati membuka termosnya.

"Aman 'kan?" bisik Akashi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi telinga Akira menangkapnya.

Akira hampir saja tertawa mendengar ungkapan polos dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Perlahan, Si Surai Crimson menyesap minuman hangat itu. Membiarkan kehangatannya menjalar pada setiap ruas tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Akira sambil tersenyum senang.

Akashi Seijuuro tidak menolehkan kepalanya, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Namun kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat ke atas. Kembali menikmati coklat hangat yang menghangatkan tubuhnya serta hatinya. Akashi mengangguk sedikit.

* * *

Kali kedua Akira bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro, sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian di halte. Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan riangnya. Menyapa murid-murid Teiko Gakuen yang sedang bercengkerama di taman sekolah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Akira ada disana. Di pinggir taman, terpisah dari keramaian. Gadis cantik itu sedang menikmati sebuah buku dan roti bekalnya di salah satu bangku coklat panjang. Buku itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali,namun ia tidak pernah bosan dibuatnya. Akira terlanjur jatuh hati pada cerita yang disajikan oleh penulisnya. Terlebih lagi pada sang pemuda tokoh utama.

Sayup-sayup keributan di tengah taman menjadi keindahan tersendiri menemani bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran disana-sini. Sepoi angin menerbangkan helai rambut Akira lembut. Ketika itu, seorang pemuda berambut crimson dengan seragam basketnya menghempaskan diri di bangku yang sama tak jauh dari Akira.

Ya, itu Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmatnya sepoi angin yang membelai helaian rambutnya dengan syahdu. Sedikit memanjakan tubuh yang dibanjiri dengan peluh dan didera lelah itu.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Menganggu kesyahduan yang sedang ia nikmati. Akashi Seijuuro terlonjak. Menatap sinis ke arah datangnya dingin itu.

"Kau membutuhkannya," Akira meyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin ke tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak dapat membelinya sendiri?" cela Akashi.

Akira mengangguk, "Kurasa. Kakimu gemetar dan wajahmu pucat. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras, Akashi-kun,"

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Akashi sedikit tercekat karena tenggorokannya kering. Namun langsung menyesal tepat setelah kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, karena lawan bicaranya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bagi Akashi tak termaafkan.

Akira tertawa. "Minumlah dulu, kau terlalu suka memaksa,"

Akashi membuka botol minumnya dan menegaknya. Tak lama, botol itu hanya terisi seperempatnya. Benar, Akashi Seijuuro memang membutuhkannya.

"Bagaimana basket?" tanya Akira hati-hati.

"Baik," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Hmm.." gumam Akira sambil mengangguk. "Apa kakimu juga baik?" Akira bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Akashi. Akira membuka sepatu kiri Akashi dan membuka kaus kakinya.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Kau mau latihan dengan kaki seperti ini?" Akira mencibir dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan sejuta arti.

Kaki Akashi bengakak dan mulai memucat. Sepertinya cedera yang tidak langsung ditangani. Akira menghela nafas. Diraihnya tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berukuran 30x20 cm. _First aid box_. Akashi tidak habis pikir, mengapa ada orang yang mau membawa kotak seperti itu kemana-mana?

"Sudah lama ya? Kemarin 'kah?" tuduh Akira.

Akasi mengangguk singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Dan meninggalkan latihan? Bagaimana dengan anggota timku?" lanjut Akashi tak sabar. "Lagipula kau pikir kau sia-"

Akira mengoleskan salep _painfree_ pada bengkak Akashi dan memijatnya sedikit, membuat Akashi meringis dan memotong ucapannya. Dibalutnya pergelangan kaki yang cedera itu dengan perban putih sedikit kencang agar tidak banyak bergerak dan memperburuk cederanya.

"Jaga _ankle_mu jangan sampai bergerak setidaknya sampai besok. Mintalah izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan sementara. Jika kau memaksa, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak dapat berada di court saat WinterCup nanti," ucap Akira panjang lebar.

Akashi tak dapat berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu.

Akira mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu melemparnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dipakaikannya kebali kaus kaki dan sepatu Akashi seperti semula.

"Sudah," seru Akira senang. "Lebih baik 'kan?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Namun bibirnya membentuk kurva yang sangat tipis. Seakan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang tidak dapat dilakukan lidahnya.

TIIIING! TIIIIING!

Dentingan panjang itu mengakhiri jam istirahat. Akira mengemas kembali barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya. Lalu berdiri dan menyandang tas selempangnya di bahu.

"Aku duluan, Akashi-kun," Akira membungkuk sopan dan berbalik pergi menuju kelasnya.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya itu.

-...-

Akira memilih untuk masuk kedalam gedung melalui pintu belakang. Menghindari keramaian sekaligus berniat untuk menemui seseorang.

"Bisa kau urusi kakiku juga?"

Akira menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya disana. Bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada tak jauh darinya. Akira tersenyum.

"Ayo," ditariknya lengan pemuda dengan seragam basket kebanggaan Teiko itu untuk duduk di undakan tangga.

Dibukanya kedua sepatu pemuda itu beserta kaus kakinya.

"Eo? Kakimu baik-baik saja," kedua alis Akira bertaut heran.

Pemuda itu menatap Akira dalam. "Memang, hanya pegal," ucapnya singkat.

Akira menepuk betis pemuda itu sedikit keras. "Baka," lalu ia geli sendiri. "Kukira kau cedera."

"Kau pikir jika Akashi cedera maka aku juga?" tanya pemuda itu tidak terima.

"Jika kapten yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobservasi anggota timnya saja cedera, bagaimana dengan yang di observasi?" ralat Akira tak sabar. Tangannya dengan lihai menyemprotkan aerosol pada kedua betis dan kaki pemuda itu. Diputarnya pergelangan kaki si pemuda dan terdengar derak pelan.

Tangan besar pemuda itu mengusap rambut Akira lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Pulanglah lebih awal hari ini,"

"Hmm" Akira mengangguk sambil memasangkan kembali sepatu pemuda itu. "Kau akan pulang lebih awal?"

"Ku usahakan. Bukan karena aku ingin, tapi kau pasti memasak 'kan?"

Akira tersenyum. "Baiklah, sudah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat latihan. Dan tolong, jangan biarkan Akashi-"

"Kau sekhawatir itu padanya? Kau anggap aku apa-nodayo?" pemuda itu memotong ucapannya. Ia menyeringai tipis. Diacaknya rambut lawan bicaranya.

"Gomen.."

"Ja, cepat kembali ke kelas. Kau akan terlambat, Akira."

Akira mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri dan diam sebentar. Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat wajah. Menatap Akira tepat di matanya. Menyampaikan sejuta pesan dengan tatapan itu.

Akira sendiri tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pandangan yang menjeratnya. Akira membungkuk. Jemari lentiknya menggapai wajah pemuda itu, serta mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemuda itu. Berusaha menarik dirinya namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Detik waktu seakan berhenti berdetak.

Akira menahan tawanya dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu. "Kau lucu, seandainya mereka melihat dirimu dari sisi ini,". Gadis itu langsung menarik dirinya dan bertolak ke kelasnya.

Meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

**Desclimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**_My best regards to :_**

**_Kitami Misaki, Vanilachoco, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari and Kumada Chiyu senpais who had being my inspiration so i could make this next chapter as soon this possible. muehehehehe /slapped/ riview berikutnya tetep ditunggu senpai! ;DD_**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Hari itu sudah siang. Sang raja bersinar cukup terang di musim berangin seperti ini. Akira sedang berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolahnya. Beruntung ia mendapatkan jam kosong dan tidak tinggal di kelas bersama siswa lain yang mendapat jam pelajaran tambahan.

Angin berhembus bersahabat. Menerbangkan surai panjang sewarna tembaganya. Tas selempangnya tersandang di bahu kanannya semantara tangannya yang bebas menenteng tas jinjing. Dan dengan _earphone_ tersangkut di telinga, Akira bersenandung riang. Menikmati waktu luangnya.

Akira terus berjalan menyusuri gedung sekolah, dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara _duk-duk-duk_ monoton menembus sumbatan telinganya. Menghasilkan ritme yang menarik perhatian gadis itu. Di simpannya kembali ponsel dan _earphone_nya ke dalam tas. Akira berjalan menghampiri sumber suara, yang ternyata berasal dari lapangan basket terbuka sekolahnya.

Sudah terhitung 1 minggu lebih 3 hari Akira tidak bertatap muka dengan pemuda bersurai crimson itu. Lalu kini Akira menemukannya sedang bermain basket sendirian dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan dasi dan blazer.

Akira menggelengkan kepalanya dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak bisa dilarang ya? Pemuda itu.

Akira terus memerhatikan permainan Akashi Seijuuro dari balik pohon-pohon sakura di sekitar lapangan. Matanya tak lepas dari sang kapten basket Teiko. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati Akashi menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Akkh!" erangan Akashi cukup keras untuk sampai di telinganya. Seketika itu juga Akashi ambruk.

Akira terbelak dan tanpa diperintah, kakinya membawanya menghampiri tubuh Akashi Seijuuro yang terkapar lemas di lapangan.

Lagi-lagi di dapatinya wajah pemuda itu pucat tak berwarna. Matanya sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Badan pemuda itu dingin namun sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Akira mengendurkan dasi pemuda itu. Dijadikannya tas sebagai bantalan kepala Akashi. Akira hendak bangkit untuk mencari pertolongan. Akan tetapi tangannya digenggam. Bibir Akashi bergerak lemah, dan Akira mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai crimson itu.

"A..ir.." ucap pemuda itu lirih.

"H-ha'i.. baiklah, air.." Akira segera bangkit menuju mesin minuman yang tak jauh dari lapangan untuk membeli air mineral dan segera kembali.

Dibukakannya botol air itu dan meminumkannya pada Akashi setelah menyangga pemuda itu untuk duduk bersandar pada tiang hoop.

Akashi masih memejamkan matanya, sambil meneguk air itu perlahan dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kau lagi?" tanyanya masih berbisik.

Akira tersenyum. "Kau tidak bisa diperintah ya?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, ini adalah jawaban serius.

Akira berpindah untuk memeriksa kembali kaki kiri Akashi yang cedera. Bengkaknya membiru, dan ada beberapa lebam pada betis pemuda itu.

"Apa lebamnya ada di belikatmu juga?" Akira menatap Akashi. Berusaha mengobservasinya.

"Sudah tidak makan berapa hari?" lanjut Akira sarkastik. Akashi terlihat lebih kuyu dari sejak terakhir kali Akira melihatnya.

Akashi membuka matanya. Menatap Akira dengan tatapan tidak suka sekaligus bingung.

"Kau tau dari mana?" alih-alih menjawab, Akashi balas bertaya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kekurangan hemoglobin karena kurangnya zat besi yang kau asup menyebabkan tubuhmu lebam disana-sini, wajahmu pucat hampir dehidrasi, kakimu bengkak karena cedera, ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu, dan kau masih memaksakan dirimu untuk latihan? Kau hanya akan memperburuk kondisi tubuhmu," balas Akira dengan kening bekerut.

Kapten basket Teiko itu menatap dingin, "Memangnya kau siapa? Dokter?" sindir Akashi.

Akira menghela nafas. "Ayahku,"

Akashi bungkam.

Akira menyeret tasnya mendekat. Mengeluarkan _first aid box_nya. "Sambil ku perbaiki perbanmu, makanlah." ucapnya seraya memberikan kotak makan siangnya yang tadi ia jinjing dengan tas.

Akashi diam sesaat. Berfikir untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

Akira masih menunggu Akashi menyambut kotak bekalnya. "Kau membutuhkannya," desak Akira.

Akhirnya pikiran dan harga diri Akashi menyerah. Ia sadar tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan nutrisi-nutrisi itu.

Akira tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus pada kaki-bengkak Akashi. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali menyalepi kaki malang itu. Memijatnya untuk meluruskan otot-otot yang berdislokasi. Dan terakhir membalutnya dengan perban. Kali ini sedikit lebih kencang, agar pergerakan pergelangan kaki pemuda itu tidak membuat masalah ototnya semakin serius.

"Sup tofu,"

Akira mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Akashi yang menatap kotak bekalnya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Akira. Takut-takut jikalau seseorang seperti Akashi Seijuuro tidak memakan masakan seperti itu. "Kau bisa makan yang lainnya kalau begitu.. Sumimasen, mungkin memang bukan makanan mah-"

"Aku suka.. sup tofu," potong Akashi jujur. Lalu mulai menyedok suapan pertamanya.

Itu hanya bekal sederhana. Sup tofu dengan bento disertai nasi dan sashimi. Makanan yang dapat Akira buat dengan cepat di pagi hari. Tak pernah Akira sangka bahwa Akashi Seijuuro akan memakan bekal sederhananya itu dengan lahap. Pada kenyataannya, kini Akashi Seijuuro menyikat bekal itu dengan mata berbinar.

Akira memasangkan kembali sepatu Akashi dan memandangi pemuda yang masih menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

Drrrrrtttt.. drrrrrrrrrrrrttt..

Akira menoleh ketika mendengar getaran itu. Sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lapangan. Sepertinya terlempar keluar dari tas ketika ia mengambil _first aid box_nya. Dibukanya pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Akira tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Hm?" sahut Akashi yang bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari kotak makannya.

"Aku harus pergi se-"

Mata Akashi melirik Akira tajam, "Aku tidak memerintahkanmu untu-" potong Akashi terburu-buru dan membuatnya tersedak. Akashi terbatuk sambil memukuli dadanya.

Akira menggeleng, seraya menyerahkan botol minum yang masih penuh pada Akashi. Segera saja ditegak oleh pemuda itu.

"Ja, aku pergi. Habiskan makananmu dan jaga kesehatanmu, Akashi-kun." Akira tersenyum, "Jangan sampai membuatku menemukanmu dengan wajah pucat tak berdaya itu lagi," dan ia langsung berderap pergi dengan sedikit berlari tanpa menoleh kembali.

Setelah Akira hilang dari pandangan, Akashi masih menatap kosong ke depan. Kemudian ia berbisik.

"Ariga..tou,"

Angin berhembus seketika itu. Ingin menyampaikan kata sederhana yang tidak sempat terucap.

-...-

Koridor bagian gedung itu sangat sepi. Hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar menggema diantara dinding-dinding. Akira berderap menaiki tangga menuju atap. Nafasnya tersenggal karena berlari dari lapangan luar menuju ke sisi gedung yang berlawanan arah.

Dibukanya pintu berat itu dan terdengar decit pelan.

"Shi-"

"Lama sekali-nodayo," ucap suara yang sudah dihafal Akira diluar kepala. Akira menoleh.

"Gomen.." ucapnya tersenggal sambil tertunduk menyesal. Masih berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Akashi lagi?" tanya pemuda dihadapannya. Tak ingin berhenti membuat Akira merasa bersalah.

"Y..e," jawab Akira jujur.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas, dan menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa minat.

Akira memilih tempat disamping pemuda itu. Meletakkan tas disisinya yang lain dan menatap memohon pada pemuda disebelahnya. "Gomen, Shin-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Akira terpotong. Kali ini karena tindakan pemuda itu. Midorima Shintarou menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Akira dengan kedua matanya terpejam.

"Diamlah, biarkan aku beristirahat-nodayo,"

Akira diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "H-ha'i," ucap Akira patuh.

Angin sepoi menyejukan suasana yang menggantung kala itu. Dari atas sana, Akira dapat melihat pucuk-pucuk ranting sakura yang gudul karena terpaksa menggugurkan bunga-bunga indahnya demi menghalau musim dingin mendatang. Akira teringat sesuatu:

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu Shin-chan, kau bahkan tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi,"

Midorima Shintarou kembali duduk tegak. Memerhatikan Akira yang sibuk menyiapkan makan siangnya dibalik kacamatanya.

"Ja, ayo dimakan," kedua mata Akira seakan ikut tersenyum ketika memberikan kotak makan siang pada pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"Bekalmu mana-nodayo?"

Akira terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ah, itu.. aku,"

"Akashi?" tebak Midorima tepat sasaran. Lalu ia menghela nafas berat. Diraihnya uluran kotak bekal dari tangan Akira. "Buka mulutmu," titah pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Eh?" Akira menatap bingung.

"Bukan berarti aku suka harus berbagi bekal denganmu-nodayo" kilah Midorima. Lalu seulas senyum menambah keindahan wajah tampannya.

Akira balas tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan pemuda beriris sejernih emerald itu memasukkan sesuap nasi dan bento untuk di kunyahnya.

"Karena aku memang menyukainya," lanjut Midorima dan langsung megunyah suapan pertamanya.

"Yaaa.. Shin-chan temeeee," Akira memukul lengan pemuda itu. "Kukira kau marah padaku,"

Midorima Shintarou mendengus pelan, "Apa aku pernah melakukannya padamu?"

Akira menggeleng senang. Midorima memasukkan sesuap lagi kedalam mulut Akira.

"Satu hal Akira," mata pemuda itu berkilat-kilat. "Jangan-"

"Terlalu baik pada orang lain, karena kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri," lanjut Akira mengikuti gaya Midorima yang biasanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tau,"

_Terlalu dekat dengan Akashi,_ lanjut Midorima dalam hati. _Atau orang_ _lain, karena itu melukaiku,_ tambahnya.

Midorima mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah teman-temanmu mengetahui sifatmu yang seperti ini?" ledek Akira jahil sambil mengunyah.

Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa tersenyum sekali lagi. Karena ia hanyalah dirinya di hadapan gadis ini.

* * *

**Arigaaaaaaaatou gozaimaaaaaas buat semuanya yang sudah baca, like, follow terutama riviewnya~  
**

**Semoga chap 2nya sesuai harapan reader semuaa**

**Tetep mohon riviewnya, biar Sei dapet inspirasi T-T**

**Ja, mataaaaa ;)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated**

**Desclimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_Gomenasai. Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Sumimasen for the very late post.. And I really appreciate your last review, it helps me a lot.. ._

_Happy reading~_

* * *

Matahari sudah menggantung rendah di ufuk barat, sementara Akira masih bergelut dengan tumpukkan tugasnya. Keheningan mutlak mengisi udara. Sekolah sudah sepi, apalagi perpustakaannya. Hanya gesekan pena di atas kertas yang setia menemani Akira saat itu.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan tirai transparan yang bergantung di jendela terbuka. Semburat oranye mentari senja masih berusaha menyinari prefektur Tokyo sebelum benar-benar hilang ditelan oleh gelapnya malam.

Akira menguap lelah. Menjadi murid tahun terakhir jenjang SMA adalah sebuah kriminalitas. Belum lagi, Akira bertekad mengejar beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di dapatkan. Terlebih lagi di sekolah seperti Teiko, yang pada dasarnya murid-muridnya tidak pernah kalah.

_Ever-Victorious_. Begitulah mottonya. Satu-satunya kata dalam kamus Teiko Gakuen. Kemenangan.

Gadis bersurai _copper-hazel_ itu kembali menguap, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Bosan. Ia bosan. Dan terlampau bosan di keheningan seperti ini.

Akira bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meluruskan punggungnya yang berteriak lelah karena terlalu lama membungkuk. Ia menarik otot-otot lengannya ke atas dan ke depan, hingga terdengar derak antar persendiannya. Jarinya menyeka genangan cairan bening di sudut matanya. Sekali lagi, Akira bosan. Dan ya, ia lelah.

BUK!

Akira menoleh cepat. Suara apa itu? Pikirnya.

Alis gadis itu bertaut dalam. Seingatnya, ia sendirian sejak murid lainnya meninggalkan perpustakaan ketika bel pulang berdering. Dan tidak ada orang lain masuk setelahnya. Karena jika seandainya ada, Akira tau persis bahwa pintu tua perpustakaan sekolahnya akan berdecit nyaring.

BUK!

BUK!

Rentetan bunyi itu menyusul bunyi sebelumnya.

Pikiran Akira berkhayal jauh. Hantu…. 'kah? Batinnya cemas.

Tengkuk Akira meremang dan romanya berdiri tegang. Akira bukanlah gadis penakut. Ia sendiri tidak pernah percaya adanya hantu, karena belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Namun saat ini tidak penting tentang apa yang Akira percayai. Seminggu ini, sekolah dihebohkan dengan kabar burung yang menyebar dari mulut ke mulut hingga sampai di telinganya, bahwa seorang siswi kelas 3 seperti dirinya, melihat 'hantu' ketika mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sampai menjelang matahari terbenam.

Sontak Akira melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 5 lewat. Matahari akan mulai tenggelam pada pukul 6 menurut ramalan cuaca. Itu berarti sebentar lagi.

Jantung Akira berdegup cepat. Akira tidak takut. Ia hanya sedikit was-was, tekannya pada diri sendiri. Akira mengutuk pemuda maniak Oha Asa berambut hijau itu dalam hatinya. Salahkan Midorima Shintarou sebagai salah satu penyebab kewas-wasannya saat ini.

Perlu diketahui bahwa semalam, Midorima Shintarou memaksa –merajuk- Akira agar mau menemaninya menonton film bergendre _horror-thriller_, yang diakuinya sebagai lucky item bagi Cancer hari itu.

Jangan menuduh Akira tidak menolak. Gadis itu sudah berusaha menolak mentah-mentah. Ia bahkan sampat mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengurung Midorima di luar. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi bukan karena Akira takut. Hanya saja, Akira benci dengan film berdarah menyeramkan macam itu. Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada film beralur menyeramkan yang berakhir tragis, jika ada film yang menegangkan namun berakhir bahagia?

Akan tetapi, bukan Midorima Shintarou namanya, jika tidak berhasil memaksa Akira.

Akhirnya semalam, Akira duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya bersama Midorima dan menonton film menyeramkan itu sepanjang malam. Tugas-tugas Akira terabaikan karenanya, dan bertumpuk hari ini. Ingatkan Akira untuk menuntut tanggung jawab dari pemuda itu ketika pulang nanti.

Dan sialnya lagi bagi Akira, pemuda berkaca mata itu terlelap sebelum film selesai. Meninggalkan Akira yang terlanjur melotot, menyerapi setiap adegan film itu hingga tidak dapat terlelap karenanya. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Segera saja Akira mengemas kertas-kertasnya, buku-bukunya, semua perlengkapannya dalam diam, sambil memastikan bahwa ia tidak meninggalkan apapun. Akira mengecek ponselnya. Mati. Ponselnya kehabisan daya.

"Tch," Akira berdecak sebal dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas.

Akira menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berada diantara rasa penasaran dan takutnya, ia mulai menelusuri rak demi rak. Mencari tau penyebab bunyi yang membuatnya berkhayal konyol seperti tadi. Tasnya tersandang di bahu, bersiap-siap untuk lari jika terjadi sesuatu.

Kosong.. kosong.. batinnya, ketika tidak menemukan apapun di sepanjang lorong yang dilewatinya.

'_Hei! Apa kau sudah dengar?'_

'_Dengar apa?'_

'_Seorang siswi 3-C kemarin melihat hantu di perpustakaan! Ia langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat dan tidak masuk esok harinya. Sepertinya ia trauma!'_

'_Kau serius? Aku pernah dengar bahwa perpustakaan sekolah kita terkenal tua dan suram. Namun tak kusangka ada hal semacam itu,"_

'_Begitupun denganku. Sebaiknya kita tidak berada di perpustakaan jika sedang sepi, apalagi sendiran.'_

'_Ha'i.'_

Percakapan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya itu, terulang begitu saja dalam benak Akira. Membuat jantung gadis itu kembali berdebar cepat.

"Aissh!" desis Akira kesakitan. Kakinya terkantuk benda di bawahnya. Beruntung ia tidak terjerembap.

Akira duduk di lantai karpet sementara tangannya memijati jari kakinya yang nyeri karena terkantuk. Plat kayu berat pembatas rak buku itulah yang meyandung langkah Akira, dengan buku-buku tebal dan berat tercecer di sekitarnya.

Inikah sumberbunyi yang membuatnya berfikiran abstrak? Akira tertawa tertahan. Bodoh sekali dirinya.

Akira mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan dan menatanya dengan rapi di lantai. Ia takut jika diletakkan kembali di rak, buku-buku itu akan kembali terjatuh karena plat pembatasnya lepas dan justru akan merusak buku-buku itu.

Akira berkacak pinggang sambil menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang agar dapat rileks kembali. Matanya terpejam sementara ia mengusir khayalan konyol dari pikirannya. Sejurus kemudian, senyum kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Hanya buku, ucapnya lega dalam hati.

Terlanjur masih berada di perpustakaan, Akira memutuskan untuk mencari literatur pendukung tugasnya sebelum pulang. Beberapa tugasnya belum selesai, dan Akira bertekad menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Ia kembali menelusuri rak. Matanya berkeliaran dari satu buku ke buku lainnya hingga sampai pada bagian yang dicarinya.

Sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, Akira mengambil buku dari deretan rak bawah. Beruntung ia adalah salah satu anggota perpustakaan, sehingga ia bebas meminjam buku yang diperlukannya.

Akira menunduk lebih rendah untuk mengambil buku lainnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sepasang kaki menggantung bebas terlihat dari celah rak paling bawah. Sepertinya berasal dari sudut ruangan perpustakaan.

Oh ayolah, mungkinkah? keluh Akira.

Khayalan liar Akira kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Adegan paling menyeramkan dalam film yang dilihatnya semalam memenuhi benaknya. Dalam hatinya, Akira merapal semua doa yang diketahuinya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol seperti tokoh dalam film yang ditontonnya semalam.

"_Baka, baka, baka_," Akira mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Dipaksanya benda keriting dalam tengkoraknya untuk berfikir rasional.

Ia kembali mengintip dari celah rak. Sepasang kaki itu dibalut oleh celana yang sama dengan yang dipakai siswa Teiko hari itu. Dan tampak sangat…_nyata_. Akira merapatkan tubuhnya pada rak dan berjalan mendekat dengan mengendap.

Seorang siswa Teiko tampaknya terlelap di kursi baca sudut ruangan itu. Menjelaskan mengapa kakinya tergantung-gantung ketika dilihat dari bawah. Punggung siswa itu bersandar pada dinding siku-siku dan sebuah buku menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Akira mempersempit jarakya. Ia membungkuk dan menyentuh lengan siswa itu. Nyata. Akira memberanikan diri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku yang menutupi wajah si siswa.

Pupil Akira melebar seketika.

Mengapa Tuhan selalu mempertemukan mereka disaat tak terduga?

Siswa yang membuatnya takut itu adalah pemuda bermahkota crimson yang Akira temui hampir pingsan di lapangan basket luar, sepekan lalu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah porselennya terlihat damai dan polos disaat bersamaan. Membuat Akira tersadar akan kesempuranaan paras seorang Seijuuro yang menjadi dambaan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Bibir Akira membentuk kurva dengan sendirinya ketika mendapati kondisi Akashi tampak jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Setidaknya kali ini, Akira tidak menemukan Akashi dalam keadaan pucat atau terluka.

Wajah tampan itu terlihat jauh lebih segar dan berwarna. Tulang pipinya tidak lagi menonjol keluar. Lingkaran hitam hilang dari bawah matanya. Entah bagaimana dengan lebam dan cederanya. Namun Akira berasumsai bahwa secara keseluruhan kesehatan Akashi Seijuuro membaik.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menggerakan kepalanya pelan. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Akira tersentak dan mundur menjaga jarak.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dengan kening bertaut. Berusaha menemukan titik fokus pengelihatannya. Setelah sudahjelas, pemuda itu langsung melirik Akira dengan pandangan dinginnya yang biasa.

"Kau," sapanya, seperti halnya mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"_Doumou_…, Akashi-kun," balas Akira gugup. "Matahari hampir terbenam. Kau sebaiknya cepat pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap." Lanjutnya sebelum Akashi sempat membuka suara.

Akashi membenahi posisi duduknya lebih tegak. Punggung telunjuk pemuda itu mengucek mata lelahnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terjaga dari tidur siangnya.

Sungguh polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi.

Akira diam sejenak, menebak maksud pertanyaan Akashi. "Sedang meminjam buku ketika menemukanmu disini," jawab Akira pada akhirnya.

Akashi mengangguk paham. Kemudian hening.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu Aku permisi. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang sekarang," layaknya seorang Akira, ia membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik dan mengambil langkah pergi.

"Berhenti," perintah Akashi "Apa aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi?" tambahnya.

"Eh?" Akira memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Akashi, yang kini sudah berdiri di tempatnya.

Mungkin itu benar bahwa ucapan Akashi adalah perintah, dan perintah Akashi adalah absolut. Demi terangnya siang dan gelapnya malam, Akira yakin kakinya terpaku ditempat tanpa diperintah otaknya, begitu Akashi berkata 'berhenti'.

Akashi memandang datar ke arah Akira lalu berjalan mendekat. Ia melemparkan sesuatu, "Aku yakin ini milikmu,"

Akira dengan tangkas menangkap benda yang dilempar Akashi. Dilihatnya benda kecil dalam genggamannya itu.

Pupil Akira kembali melebar sempurna. Itu strap ponsel dari Midorima Shintarou yang dicarinya dengan panik di seluruh penjuru rumah setelah tau ia kehilangan benda itu. Akira hanya beruntung Midorima tidak bertanya langsung padanya tentang benda itu. Biar begitu, Akira paham betul bahwa Midorima sudah bertanya melalui tatapannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel Akira setiap kali Akira mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ariga-"

"Kau ceroboh sekali," sela Akashi. Nada suaranya menusuk. Akashi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Huh..?" respon Akira lambat.

"Namamu? Tidakkah seseorang pernah bertanya padamu siapa namamu?" jelas Akashi, membalas tatapan bertanya dari Akira.

Akira tersenyum simpul. "Akira _desu_, _yoroshiku_ Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menatap Akira penuh penilaian. "Baiklah, Akira," ucap Akashi dengan sedikit jeda sebelum menyebut nama Akira. "Jangan merepotkanku lain kali,"

Eh?

"Susah sekali menemukan seseorang tanpa tau namanya," tambah Akashi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, namun Akira dapat mendengarnya. Akashi Seijuuro berjalan melewati Akira tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Akira yang masih menatap punggung tegapnya sambil berusaha mencerna ucapan Akashi barusan.

Apa.. Akashi Seijuuro baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia telah mencari Akira sebelumnya hanya untuk mengembalikan barang milik gadis itu?

* * *

I'll really appriciate your RnR~

RnR Please senpaiiiiiiiiiis


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated**

**Desclimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_Kyaaaaaa! /?_

_DOUMO ARIGAAAATOU buat semua review, like, follow, dan semua yang meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini-ssu! Gomen chapter 4 dipost sedikit terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya dikarenakan jadwal yang berantakan dan koneksi yang abal /abaikan/_

_Semoga reader ga kecewa-ssu :""_

_Chapter ini akan memuat sesuatu yang baru. Jawaban untuk rentetan pertanyaan berikutnya, hohohoho. Termasuk memenuhi permintaan dimana akan dimuculkannya GoM, tunggu dulu chapter 5nya. Tapi.. untuk hubungan Akira dan Midorima masih dirahasiakan-ssu. Akan selalu ada hint disepanjang jalan cerita._

**Happy Reading Minna-san!**

* * *

**Ch4 : Started as it is**

**.**

Sejuk.

Gemerisik desir angin di antara pepohonan sakura kala itu bersanding dengan alunan melodi indah yang berasal dari permainan bola seorang gadis.

Hanya dua kata untuk menggambarkan kepawaiannya memainkan alat musik gesek itu.

Indah dan syahdu. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa damai.

Tak lain halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku tamannya yang biasa. Matanya terpejam, menikmati belaian angin pada pipinya bersamaan dengan lantunan nada indah yang menenangkannya.

Saat itu jam istirahat pertama, di bangku taman yang terasing dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian sekolah. Sepasang remaja SMA sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana. Selalu disana. Selama hampir 3 tahun terakhir.

Biar acap kali berbagi bangku yang sama, keduanya tidak pernah saling menyapa atau berbicara. Tidak sampai beberapa waktu lalu. Diamnya mereka sediam pepohonan sakura yang selama hampir 3 tahun terakhir menyimpan rahasia lirikan diam-diam mereka, sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu atas sikap aneh keduanya.

Hening. Biasanya hening jika gadis itu tidak menggesek biolanya. Hanya desir angin, suara jarum detik pada jam tangan, dan suara sayup hiruk pikuk di kejauhan yang mengisi udara di antara mereka. Oh, jangan lupakan suara degup jantung yang berirama merdu itu. Mereka selalu menikmatinya.

'_Action speak louder than words,'_. Mereka berdua membuktikan filosofi itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang berarti –bahkan berbicara. Diam. Satu kata untuk mewakili semua hal yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Tapi meskipun diam, diamnya mereka lebih berarti dibandingkan sejuta kata dalam syair dan puisi cinta. Sikap yang tampak acuh tak acuh itu dapat mengartikan setiap kata rayuan manis. Diam itu tidak menjadikan atmosfer diantara mereka menggantung canggung. Diam itu.. terkadang menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan berkata-kata.

Jika mengikuti ramalan bintang Oha Asa yang selalu menjadi fokus tersendiri bagi Midorima Shintarou, yang baru saja dibicarakan adalah seorang pemuda bertanda Sagitarius dan seorang gadis bertanda Gemini. Dalam dunia perbintangan, Sagitarius dan Gemini adalah elemen yang saling bertentangan. Karena itu, keduanya cenderung butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat memfokuskan dan memadukan diri untuk memulai sesuatu bersama.

Saling berlawanan, bertolak belakang, membuat keduanya terdengar seperti tidak dapat bersinggungan. Musim dingin dan musim panas, serta musim semi dan musim gugur, terdengar sangat mustahil untuk disatukan kan?

Tak lain halnya dengan sepasang ramaja SMA itu. Terlihat bagai api dan air yang tidak dapat bersatu. Meskipun begitu. Meskipun keduanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dapat menyesuaikan dan memantaskan diri, akan tiba saatnya ketika mereka sudah siap untuk menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan dunia akan tunduk pada mereka berdua.

Tapi, baik pemuda maupun gadis itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah digariskan untuk mereka. Yang mereka lakukan hanya menjalani dan menikmati detik-detik waktu yang berjalan di antara mereka.

Gesekan busur diatas dawai-dawai itu kian melembut dan menguat disaat bersamaan. Gadis itu terjun kedalam permainannya. Penuh perasaan dan emosi. Menghasilkan alunan nada yang dapat menggetarkan hati.

Kemudian-

Tak!

"Ukh!" rintih gadis itu.

Lantunan melodi indah itu berhenti, tergantung di udara. Gadis itu menurunkan biolanya dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih menggunakan punggung tangannya. Meringis kecil ketika cairan merah terpeper disana.

Senar biolanya putus, dan menyerempet pipi mulusnya. Perih.

"Itte.." desisnya sambil menekan-nekan goresan luka itu. Tampaknya seperti bukan luka dalam. Tapi tetap saja perih.

"Baka," suara khas milik pemuda itu menerobos hening yang hampir menguasai udara di antara mereka, "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengganti senarnya?"

Gadis dengan biola itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menyesal pada pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenang itu. "S-sumimasen," ucapnya.

"Duduk, dan berhenti mengotori luka itu." titah pemuda itu. Titah dari seorang absolut.

Dengan patuh, gadis itu mendudukan dirinya. Bergantian dengan si pemuda yang kini berdiri kemudian berlutut di dekat kaki gadis itu. Mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang sebenarnya milik si gadis.

"Apa yang kau-"

Pemuda itu memotong perkataan gadis itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak yang sama-sama mereka ketahui sebagai kotak _first aid_ milik si gadis. Kotak pertolongan pertama yang tidak pernah keluar dari dalam tas itu.

Si pemuda menaruh kotak putih itu di bangku sementara ia tetap berlutut. Ia membukanya dan tangan terampilnya mengeluarkan kapas serta botol cairan antiseptik.

"Permainan yang indah sampai kau memutuskan senar biolamu sendiri," puji –cela- pemuda itu disertai seringai merendahkan, "Lagu apa yang kau mainkan setelah Canon D tadi?" lanjutnya bertanya sementara tangannya sibuk menuangkan cairan antispetik pada kapas.

Pipi gadis itu memanas. Entah karena malu atas kecerobohannya atau malu karena permainan biolanya di dengarkan dengan seksama oleh pemuda itu. Gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain sebelum menjawab, " Clair de Lune,"

Ia dapat mendengar pemuda itu bergumam rendah seakan sudah menduga jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Bukan lagu yang biasa dimainkan biola, dan terdengar sedikit berbeda," komentarnya. "Kau mentranskrip nadanya sendiri?"

Si gadis mengangguk perlahan. Mendengar komentar pemuda itu, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa permainannya sangat buruk.

Ia mendengar hembusan nafas pelan. "Lihat aku," ujar pemuda itu yang sudah berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Tch, jangan menguji kesabaranku," decak si pemuda, jelas tak sabar. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu si gadis tanpa permisi dan mengangkat wajah itu untuk menatapnya. Membuat yang diperlakukan berusaha mati-matian menahan rona wajahnya.

Tatapan sedingin es itu melunak sesaat. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu membersihkan luka sayatan horizontal sepanjang 4 cm yang tampak sedikit dalam di ujungnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Untuk menghasilkan suara yang indah dan nyaring, senar biola harus selalu dipasang dengan ketegangan tertentu. Dan jika putus, bisa kau bayangkan sendiri ketika senar berbahan dasarkan baja dengan campuran bahan sintesis lainnya itu menyerempet kulit pipimu.

"Itte," rintih gadis itu pelan.

"Aku tau," sahut si pemuda tanpa kehilangan fokus dari pekerjaannya. Dahinya berkerut samar seakan merasakan perih itu juga, "Makanya jangan ceroboh," lanjutnya dan menutupi luka itu dengan plaster.

"Sudah," ujarnya. Pemuda itu menarik diri dan memerhatikan kesempurnaan hasil pekerjaannya. "Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu untuk berhenti merepotkanku?" katanya dingin.

"Sumimasen," jawab gadis itu tersneyum menyesal, "Demo, doumo arigatou, Akashi-kun,"

Ujung-ujung bibir Akashi Seijuuro terangkat sedikit. Ia memandangi gadis dihadapannya lekat beberapa saat. Beruntung luka kecil itu tidak memberikan efek apa-apa pada wajah cantik yang menghadapnya. Gadis itu masih tampak cantik seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil gadis itu setelah jeda sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Sudah hampir jam 10. Bukankah seharusnya kau ada jadwal latihan?"

Tch, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Akashi mendengus, tatapannya kembali sinis dan dingin, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk berlatih, Akira?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," bantah gadis yang dipanggil Akira itu cepat, dan langsung menunduk ketika menangkap tatapan dingin Akashi. "Tapi, kulihat kau sudah jauh membaik, kakimu juga sudah tampak baik-baik saja,"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya sementara ia mengakui gadis itu benar. Ia sangat prima dan cedera kakinya sudah sembuh total.

"Lagipula, sepertinya kau tidak pernah meninggalkan tim-mu dan membiarkan mereka berlatih tanpa pengawasan bukan?" lajut Akira hati-hati.

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Akashi Seijuuro menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali pada kursi panjang coklat itu. Kali ini sedikit memepersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Akira. Dan munculah berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Apa gadis itu memperhatikannya? Mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja mereka seperti ini? Mengapa dulu harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menyapa 'hai'?

Padahal sebenarnya..

Akashi menghela nafas ringan –hampir tak terdengar. Ia selalu menunggu. Menungu hingga waktu menunjukan kehebatannya dalam mengubah sesuatu. Mengubah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Bukan karena Akashi adalah pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk sekedar berbicara atau menyapa seorang gadis. Ada suatu perasaan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya berlaku demikian. Lagipula selama ini Akira juga melakukan hal yang sama. Seakan memang sang waktulah yang membisukan mereka, sampai mereka dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari rasa kurang menerima dan tinggi hati. Yang pada akhirnya sang waktu –atau mungkin takdir- berhasil membuat mereka menoleh dan melihat satu sama lain dengan hati mereka yang mulai menerima.

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia mengulang semua hal yang sudah pernah ia lewati. Detik-detik yang sudah berlalu dan tidak dapat di tariknya kembali lagi. Ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Meskipun, anggaplah bahwa pertemuan resmi pertama mereka adalah di suatu sore yang diiringi dengan hujan deras di bawah atap halte terbuka sekitar 3 minggu lalu, semua itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Akashi.

Ia, Akashi Seijuuro, sudah cukup banyak melihat dan memperhatikan gadis itu, walau hanya dari jauh. Ia juga sudah cukup banyak mendengar dan akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan. Sebelum semuanya semakin terlambat.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Akira, entah dengan alasan apapun yang kini bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Akira," panggilnya.

Akira lantas menoleh, "Hmm?" gumamnya.

"Kau mau bergabung dalam klub?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Jeda.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum merespon.

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Tatapannya tetap menatap lurus kedepan. "Iie. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Hanya sulit menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya,"

Jeda lagi.

Akira menundukkan pandangannya, hampir saja tertawa. Ia paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan kapten Teiko itu, soal 'sulit menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya'. Karena mereka memang tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan mungkin mendekati kata tidak pernah, sampai beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku payah sekali dalam olahraga, Akashi-kun. Kehadiranku tidak akan membantu sama sekali," ucap Akira pelan.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh kemampuan sekelas _prodigy_ darimu, Akira. Kau mungkin payah dalam bermain, tapi kurasa tidak dalam mengajar."

"Eh?"

"Beberapa kali aku melihatmu di gym lantai dua, bersama Tetsuya ketika sedang mengajari para _fresh-man_ setiap awal perekrutan anggota klub baru. Kurasa Ryouta adalah salah satu dari mereka yang pernah kau latih." Akashi meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Apa kau masih melakukannya sampai sekarang?"

Akira menautkan alisnya. Menurutnya, kata-kata Akashi akan menjadi berlebihan jika maksudnya adalah mengatakan bahwa salah satu _prodigy_ tim regular Teiko itu lahir di bawah asuhannya. Kise Ryouta memang sudah dilahirkan untuk berbakat. Akira hanya memolesnya sedikit. Itu juga lebih pada Kuroko Tetsuya selaku _tutuor_ resmi yang diperuntukan bagi Kise oleh Akashi sendiri.

"Kemampuanmu yang kulihat akan menghianatimu jika kau mengelak. Kau tentu bukan sekedar putri dari seorang dokter biasa." Pemuda itu terdengar sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Akira terenyak. Memang benar bahwa ayahnya bukanlah seorang dokter. Bukan dokter biasa yang menyembuhkan sakit batuk atau pilek. Sepertinya Akashi Seijuuro tau cukup banyak tentang dirinya. Benarkah pemuda itu tidak pernah tau namanya? Atau mungkin memang tidak pernah ingin tau?

Akira tersenyum tipis. Yah, tampaknya memang Akashi tidak tau. Tidak sampai kemarin ketika pemuda itu bertanya langsung padanya.

"Kau masih melatih?" ulang Akashi.

"Hanya jika sangat dibutuhkan, kurasa." Akira melejitkan bahunya ketika menjawab.

Akashi mengangguk, seakan benar-benar sudah menduga jawaban Akira. "Kau mau datang saat latihan siang nanti? Dan melakukannya untukku -timku?"

Kali ini jeda cukup panjang.

.

.

.

Itu tadi.. sebuah permintaan, atau perintah?

Udara serasa seakan terangkat. Meninggalkan gelembung-gelembung alat pernafasan Akira. Akira butuh waktu untuk benar-benar mencerna perkataan barusan. "Chotto.." kening Akira bertaut, ucapan Akashi tadi cukup membingungkannya, "Chotto matte yo.. apa kau, baru saja memintaku untuk melatih sebuah tim yang berisi enam orang _prodigy_?"

Akashi diam. Diam yang Akira artikan sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaannya.

"Tch," Akira menolehkan kepalanya tidak percaya, tatapannya berubah awas, "Akashi-kun, melatih _fresh-man_ itu jauh berbeda dengan melatih _prodigy_. Kau tidak bisa menyamakannya." protes Akira.

"Aku bertaruh padamu." ucap Akashi cepat penuh keyakinan.

Satu hal lain tentang Sagitarius dan Gemini. Ketika perdebatan diantara mereka mulai serius, Sagitarius akan mulai menunjukkan kebijakannya sementara Gemini akan bergulat dengan logika dan intelejensi rumitnya yang membuatnya selalu mengambil keputusan secara hati-hati. Membuat udara di sekitar mereka bisa terasa memanas.

Rahang Akira mengeras. Selalu begitu setiap kali ia kalut dalam perhitungan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu menunduk menatap kakinya. Pikirannya berdebat dengan perasaannya. Akira tau hari ini akan datang -lagi. Ia sudah berusaha menyiapkan menyiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin. Tapi, semuanya butuh pertimbangan 'kan?

"Aku akan memikirkannya," ucap Akira pada akhirnya. Ingin perdebatannya cepat selesai.

"Memikirkannya saja tidak cukup, Akira. Kau harus memutuskan," sergah Akashi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Kau perlu tau bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka menunggu. Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh detik untuk berfikir,"

"Nani?"

"Satu,"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Dua," lanjut Akashi cuek.

"Tch, aku tidak bisa berfikir! Tidak secepat itu!"

"Maka dari itu gunakan waktumu dengan baik. Tiga,"

Akira melirik sebal kearah sang Kapten. Apa semua gadis yang memuja pemuda bermahkota crimson itu tau bahwa orang yang dipujanya bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan?

Bagian inilah yang selalu Akira pertanyakan, Akira sudah lama 'mengenal' Akashi, sungguh. Dari tahun pertama mereka di Teiko, ketika ia harus berbagi bangku taman dengan pemuda itu dan menontoni setiap latihan juga pertandingan timnya atas permintaan Nijimura Shuzo.

Memang seperti yang sudah dikatakan bahwa selama itu ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuuro, tapi Akira sudah melihat banyak kebiasaan pemuda itu, dan dimata Akira... semuanya tampak normal. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan siswi-siswi disekolahnya yang melebih-lebihkan setiap detail.

Dan sejujurnya.. jauh dalam hatinya terkadang Akira ingin bisa melihat Akashi Seijuuro dari kaca mata para siswi di sekolahnya. Yang terdengar sangat-

"Empat, Akira. Waktu tidak akan menunggumu,"

-Menyebalkan 'kan?

Empat buah sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi gadis itu. "Kau bisa diam tidak?" desis Akira sebal. Ia bersumpah sempat melihat raut wajah Akashi tampak sangat menikmati saat ia benar-bemar membuat Akira kesal.

"Lima,"

Akira membuang pandangannya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah penuh kemenangan -yang baginya tampak sangat menyebalkan- Akashi lebih lama.

"Enam,"

Baiklah, waktunya tinggal sedikit. Apa keputusannya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak ada salahnya. Nijimura Shuzo, mantan kapten dan regular Teiko itu dulu juga pernah memintanya meski untuk menempati posisi yang berbeda. Tapi...

"Tujuh,"

Banyak yang harus ia pertimbangkan. Ini bukan hanya masalah melatih 6 orang _prodigy_. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi tim regular untuk bermain di ajang nasional membawa panji-panji Teiko Gakuen. Ia perlu memikirkan resiko, tanggung jawab, dampak pada kegiatan hariannya, dan..

"Delapan,"

Ia belum mendiskusikan ini dengan Midorima Shintarou. Walaupun pada akhirnya apapun keputusannya tidak akan berdampak sesuatu yang serius pada pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

Mungkin, pemuda itu hanya harus mulai terbiasa membeli makanan siap saji. Karena jika Akira benar-benar memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam klub, ia akan sama sibuknya dengan pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Jangankan menyiapkan makan malam, ia pasti akan terlelap begitu sampai di rumah. Kekuatan fisik Akira tidak sebaik kelihatannya.

"Sudah sembilan, Akira,"

Akira mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menimbang-nimbang serius.

"Chotto! Tahan hitungan sepuluhmu selama dua detik, kumohon," pinta Akira tanpa menatap Akashi.

Akashi diam. Menuruti.

Dikepala Akira, ia bisa mendegar aliran darahnya yang berdesir. Adrenalinnya terpompa. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sangat menginginkan bibirnya untuk sesegera mungkin menjawab 'ya'. Perasaan itu semakin kuat dan membuat Akira semakin mantap dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

Satu..

.

.

Dua...

.

.

Hitungan dua detik itu terasa sangat lama. Akira sudah yakin dengan jawabannya. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan. Dan apapun yang akan dikatakannya-

"Sep-"

"Baiklah, baiklah," bisik Akira pada akhirnya -sudah sesuai dengan apa kata hatinya- "Aku.. akan datang,"

Angin berhembus lembut. Seakan ikut membenarkan pilihan Akira. Membuat gadis itu bisa bernafas lega setelah 10 detik -yang terasa jauh lebih lama- menahan nafas. Akira tersenyum ke arah Akashi. "Mohon bantuannya, kapten,"

Ketika itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tersenyum. Senyum yang sebenarnya. Senyum sungguhan.

Kemudian pemuda bersurai crimson itu bangkit. Dagunya terangkat arogan. Jelas sekali bahwa ia puas. Puas pada dirinya sendiri. Juga puas pada jawaban yang Akira berikan. "Baiklah. Omong-omong, sebelum aku pergi ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan." ucapnya perlahan sementara matanya menatap Akira dalam-dalam, "Tahun lalu, kau berada di sana kan?"

Pupil Akira melebar ketika telinganya menangkap kata-kata Akashi.

'Tahun lalu, kau berada di sana kan?'

Kata-kata Akashi terulang dalam benak Akira. Berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak. Membawa segelintir kenangan Akira kembali. Tahun lalu-

"Ya. Aku-"

Akashi mengangguk, sudah cukup yang perlu ia ketahui untuk hari ini. Ia tidak salah. Kapan ia salah? "Latihan siang akan dimulai tepat pukul 1, kuharap kau tidak terlambat."

"Cho-"

"Aku pergi sekarang, timku sudah mulai mencariku," tambahnya sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang di kejauhan.

Akira mengikuti arah telunjuk Akashi. Kalau begini- Akira hanya mengulum senyum lembut. "Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu, kapten. Aku adalah pelatih yang cukup ketat sebagai informasi awal bagimu,"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," sahut kapten bernomor punggung 4 itu kemudian berlalu dengan langkah yang terasa sejuta kali lebih ringan.

* * *

RnR please….

_Karena chapter berikutnya akan ada kemunculan perdana anggota GoM… I'd like to get any suggestion, request, or anything will do from anyone of you :D_

_Arigatoooouuuu-ssuuu!_


End file.
